Sylvanonim Zephonim
by windrider sylvanon
Summary: Zephon meets my character, Sylvanon, and a whole load of things happen to the pair. chapter 10 up! This pair don't change!
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Me: Hi people!*waves* this is gonna be my first real fic! If you like Zephon, you'll like this story. I hope. Please review! 5 reviews or 2 days= next chapter!  
  
*start transmission* Nothing happens. MOEBIUS!!! *restart transmission*  
  
Zephon had just woken from his latest transformation. He checked himself over, noticing the spider like attributes he now possessed. Legs and everything. He almost was a spider. Something was. haunting him, he was sure. It was something completely unexpected. One of his brethren, perhaps. Zephon would have liked to think that it was true. At the moment, however, he had another thing to worry about. He was hungry. He ordered a slave to be brought up. A few moments later his second-in-command, Altorne, rushed in to tell Zephon' a matter of great importance' had come up. "My Lord, we found a young girl in the hall. She was carrying an amulet, so we removed it from her and captured the child." "Bring her in then." Zephon groaned mentally. Couldn't they see he was hungry?! CRASH!!! His head flicked up immediately. In the huge doorway, he could see Altorne struggling to keep hold of a slim figure, which was kicking and swearing like nothing on Nosgoth. "LET ME GO!! You are SO going to get it if you don't!" Altorne just managed to tie their hands behind their back.  
  
The figure was shoved forwards by Zephon's second in command and immediately fell to the floor. It was indeed a young girl. She was strong at that. Her hair was a silver colour with gold streaks in it. Her eyes were silver with electric blue tints. Zephon's heart missed a beat as she looked him straight in the eye. "What is your name child?" He asked, his voice echoing in the silence. She glared at him and said nothing. She squealed in fright as Zephon lifted her off the floor with on of his huge legs, turning her to face him. "What is your name?" He repeated. The child murmured something. He shook her harshly, almost sliding her off of his giant claw. She yelled it this time." My name is Sylvanon!" He slid her off gently, lowering his foot to the floor before doing so. Sylvanon stood up, her wrists starting to glow a red colour and burning the rope off them. "Just call me Sylva." She whispered. She looked at Zephon; he was sure it was with pity. He glared at her and she raised an eyebrow. He suppressed a laugh. He picked her up with his claw and moved away from Altorne, who was leering at her.  
  
*end transmission*  
  
Me: So, how did you like it? Oh yeah, to those who are gonna flame me for this, if you do, I'll send you a letter bomb!*presses wrong key and computer blows up* No! I wondered where that self-destruct button went. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Me: So, people, how do ya like it so far? Here's next chapter, as promised!!!! First, Kudos, to those who reviewed my first little fic, and the first chapter! It gets a bit confusing here, people. Sylva meets an old 'friend'. Dark Sephiroth- All of us: YES! Zephon's not dead!  
Me:*does happy dance*^o^!!! Kaya de crystalline- Me: Me, normal? Hey thanks! I have wings and gold hair with silver streaks! Shadow21- Me: Glad you like it. I wasn't sure whether this was gonna work or not. You want next chapter? Here it is! Jackie Almasy- Me: Hey thanks for the suggestion! As you wish! Here's the next instalment!  
  
*Start transmission*  
  
"Altorne, this girl is mine." He growled. His second nodded and stalked off to fetch a slave for Zephon to feed on. Sylva just hung on, speechless. This was NOT the Lord Zephon she had heard about. Hell he didn't even LOOK like the Lord Zephon she had heard about. Sylva mentally slapped herself. Vampires evolved through time. The last report she'd had from Narnia, a Zephonim who she'd befriended, must have been about three centuries ago! But she couldn't tell Zephon- wherever he was- how old she was. She doubted this overgrown spider was Zephon. "Lord Zephon, sir?" Sylva looked up. "Narnia?" The female Zephonim looked up at Sylvanon. She blanched. "Oh my god! Sylva?" "Hi?" Narnia leered at her friend, taking in her predicament, clothes and physical health. Zephon looked at her with the 'What do you want' look. She squeaked, "Altorne says that there are Sarafan coming." Narnia sprinted out.  
  
Sylva was set down rather suddenly. She looked at Zephon disappointedly. "You're not Zephon." She stated. He answered indignantly, "I am." "You're not. The Zephon I've heard about was described as having black, short, spiky hair and looking somewhat like a human, no offence." She answered back. Zephon bristled. "You obviously haven't heard what I evolved into." "Well how about I turn you back into what you were so I can see for myself." Sylva retorted. He looked genuinely shocked as he shakily replied, "You could actually do that?" She snorted and glowed in reply. Literally glowed. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. As Sylva finished her spell, the glow slowly faded. She collapsed on the ground next to Zephon out of sheer exhaustion. She was asleep in seconds, snuggled against the Clan Lord for warmth.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Me: You know the drill people! This is gonna get very weird soon. If anybody's wondering where Sylva came from in Nosgoth, just ask, okay? 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 Me: okay, you want a new chapter, people? You got it! But first, Kudos! Jackie Almasy- Me: So, you want to know where Sylva actually came from. I think I'd better do a little sub chappy on it. If ya wanna know, look out for the next update, okay? I explain it then. Kaya de crystalline- Me: I try to get it on a new line, but every time, it just goes back to one line again. I'm trying out a new format now. Shadow21- Me: Can't we all be confusing? Pheon: (yes she finally wanted to be in the notes) Tell me about it! Like that time Zeph told me he saw a rabbit, but it was so light he couldn't pick it up! Everyone else:*Starts to edge away from Pheon* Dark Sephiroth- Me: No, Sylva and Sylvanon are the same person. Sylvanon's nickname is Sylva. Okay? *start transmission* He woke up an hour later, finding her lying beside him on the floor. Why did she look so much bigger? He asked silently. It was then he looked at himself. Sylva had been right! She had changed him back. He spotted a strange amulet around her neck, glowing. He had obviously made some noise, because she groggily opened one eye. "Hiya," She yawned, and fell asleep again. It then clicked in her head that she wasn't dreaming and Zephon was lying there beside her. Her eyes flicked wide open and she sat up quicker than you can say 'Zephonim'. She was thinking, 'What a hunk'. Her eyes glazed over and she commented, "You are one hot vampire." before fainting. Zephon grinned happily at her.  
  
"Milord, is that you?" Altorne stuck his head round the door and saw his sire in his human form.  
  
"Yes it's me. Shhh!" Zephon indicated Sylva, who was conked out against his bare chest. Altorne nodded and brought in the slave so the Vampire Lord could feed. When his second tried to take the young girl from her curled up spot on Zephon's lap, Zephon pulled away with his arm around Sylva, so Altorne would understand that she was not to be disturbed.  
  
Altorne still tried to remove Sylva, and Zephon went as far as to snap at him. Sylva woke up and cringed when this happened. Altorne hissed at her. The next minute he was hissing at a very PO'ed wolf and got clawed across the face by her. She changed back to her human form. Zephon laughed his @$$ off. Altorne left Zephon's chambers covered in scratches that day, looking, for the entire world, like he had been attacked by a wolf (A/N: gee, what a coincidence!). Sylva chuckled evilly at his misfortune, and happily concluded, "That's why you should never hiss at a damphir!" then burst out laughing. Zephon gently wrapped his arms around her and she became quiet. She looked into his eyes, uncharacteristically filled with emotion. Sylva became lost in them. Her hand gingerly went up to his cheek. He grabbed it with his clawed hand, and held it, unsure of what to do. At first he thought she would hit him. *end transmission* Me: *chasing Moebius around for jinxing broadcasting equipment*COME BACK!! Zephon & Sylva from my story:*standing watching* *sweat drop* 


	4. short intermission

Chapter 4  
  
Me: Those people who wanted to know where Sylvanon came from, here's your chance to know!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own myself, Sylvanon and Sirenia Moonflame, Sylva's mum, okay?  
  
Kudos: Dark Sephiroth- Me: Yeah, those abilities will come in handy later! Honest!  
  
Jackie Almasy- Me: Glad you like! You will be completely surprised who Sylva's father is! ^-^!!  
  
AquaSword- Me: Yeah, he is! He's also very protective of Sylva, isn't he? Sylva's past  
  
"Lord Faustus, sir? You know the young female human, Sirenia Moonflame that you had a. meeting with? She had a daughter nine months later, sir." Faustus' eyes were locked on the servant immediately. He had a daughter? No. The girl must have had an affair with some other person. Vampires were impotent. Weren't they? He walked away from his mansion some time later, after finding out where the two were, how old the young girl was, the like. One thing they didn't know was the child's name. He knocked on the human woman's door. Sirenia answered it, carefully at first, in case it was one of the rebel vampires. "Oh, good morning, Lord Faustus. What brings you here to my home?" He calmly walked past, into the meagre cottage then turned around and faced her bright blue eyes with his own silver ones.(A/N: I'm not sure whether he has silver eyes or red eyes. One picture I saw depicted him as having silver eyes, while another having red. So no flames!) "My servants say that you had a daughter by me, Siren. Is this true?" She looked shocked that he would wish to know. But she replied, "Yes my Lord." Faustus' eyes widened, and then narrowed as he said quietly and dangerously, "Call her. Now!" Siren did so, calling the mysterious child down from her room.  
  
A thump was heard, then a whoosh of air. A few moments later, a young winged figure appeared out of the dark staircase. Faustus looked her over, carefully regarding the young one as 'a complete oddity' compared to most in this plain world. The child had silver eyes with bright blue tints, gold hair with silver streaks in it, and. pale blue, feathered wings!!! Her skin was milk white, unblemished and clean. He supposed she was a vampire at first. Sirenia cleared her throat and gestured to her daughter, "Lord Faustus, this is my daughter, Sylvanon. She is a half human, half vampire." Then to Sylva, "Sylva, this is supposedly your father." The girl looked at Faustus, and spoke a single word in her calming voice, that shocked the traitor vampire completely. "Dad?" Smack! A red hand mark was on her cheek. Sylva rubbed it, staring in shock at her mother. Faustus grabbed Sirenia, and dragged her outside for a 'private talk'. "Why did you hit her?!" He yelled at her, obviously enraged by the way Sirenia's- no, his- daughter was being treated. Sylva was running toward the pair, as her mother was explaining why. Faustus snarled when she had finished explaining, "I should kill you right now." Then he noticed Sylva standing there, watching, and grinning. He walked so he was level with her and looked at her, concerned. "I'm sorry you were treated like that." Sylva grinned and shook her head. "Just take me home, and we'll call it evens, 'kay?" For the first time in years Faustus truly smiled. Not a cold smile either, the type a vampire would give its victim. A caring smile. He nodded, and took her back to his home. Since then, Sylva learned to control an element. She controlled the wind. After that, almost everyone called her, 'The Wind Rider', because she could control the dangerous element.  
  
*End*  
  
Me: that's Sylva's past, explaining how she found her father, and how she learned to control the wind element. But, did you expect it to be Faustus? So, now you know! ^-^! 


	5. the real chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Me: Hey pples! Here's some Kudos to start us off!  
  
Dark Sephiroth- Me: Well, really, it's the eyes that give it away. Like I said in the chapter, Faustus and Sylva both have silver eyes. I don't know why. I'll ask.  
  
Sirenia: Because she's a filthy half-breed.  
  
Me: SIRENIA! Language!  
  
AquaSword- Me: Who saw that coming? Nobody!  
  
Jackie Almasy- Me:^.^ You like? Good!  
  
When Kain had raised him and his brothers, the only time a hand had connected with his cheek was when he was slapped. It had hurt terribly. Now Sylva saw that Zephon was afraid, she drew her hand away. She put his hand over hers and gently put it up to his cheek again. Zephon understood that he was in control if need be. He closed his eyes tightly, remembering how much it had hurt. A hand touched his face gently. He sharply drew an unneeded breath, mainly to calm himself. His eyes opened slowly hoping that she wasn't going to draw her hand back and slap him. He felt her curled up against his chest; purring and vibrating all the time she was doing it. It calmed him greatly. From the position he was in, Zephon could not imagine they were being watched. From the shadows, two indigo eyes watched them. 'Sylvanon, you may have stopped me this time, but inevitably I will kill Zephon' Then the eyes disappeared. Sylva thought as she watched the eyes fade into the shadows, 'I know you'll be back, Narnia. You will get to Zephon, over my dead body.' She felt lips on her cheek, turned and kissed HER Zephon on the lips.  
  
A grumbling came from somewhere. Zephon looked sheepish as he moved away from her and towards the slave. Sylva closed her eyes and muttered a spell. A backpack appeared in front of her. She dug through the load of stuff in it and a few things flew. Tic-tacs, a bazooka, her super soaker water gun that she'd lost five years ago, books, pencils, a game boy advance and a pokeball or two. She finally found what she was looking for. Pixy stix. Pure sugar and the worst things to get high on. She ate a couple and put the rest back in the bag after shoving her other stuff back in. Sylva looked away while the Clan Lord fed. She wasn't really for sucking someone's blood. A cry went up around the cathedral that Sarafan were coming. Zephon ran to help. Sylva followed him. Zephon yelled at her.  
  
"Don't follow me Sylva!" She grinned and kept running, while he stopped and grabbed her around the shoulders. "Sylva you can't do anything to help! Go back to my chambers!" Sylva answered by sending a ripple of energy through herself, releasing all her secrets. Two wings popped out of her back. She opened her mouth and Zephon gasped as he saw a pair of sharp, glinting fangs. "Zephon, I might not be able to help, but I'm still gonna try!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Me: So, what do ya think? Ooooh, Sylva and Zeph get separated next chapter! Talk about ruining the moment though! *glares at Zeph's stomach* 


	6. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Me: hey all! Sorry this chapter's short, but school's being a pain in the fuckin' arse!! Anyways, Kudos!  
  
Dark Sephiroth- Me: Oh you will be surprised! The Sarafan do get killed in loads of horrible and*shudders* sadistic methods. but I concentrate on Sylva and Zephon. And their predicaments. :)  
  
Kaya de Crystalline- Me: Thank you. I do try, but I might be a bit late now that school's started.*twitch* *mutters* evil school. evil homework. Oh yeah, sheesh, ok I'm updating, I'm updating! ^o^!  
  
AquaSword- Me: Yay! People like it!!  
  
Jackie Almasy- Me: You want it? You got it!  
  
*start transmission*  
  
Zephon stared at Sylva for a few moments. She came up to him and with one finger pushed up his bottom jaw, because it was hanging down. He gently pushed away from her and walked down the corridor to help the others. Sylva wanted to go to him, to talk to him, but she sensed something was wrong in another part of the cathedral. She hurried down a side passage to a room with an old organ in it. She spotted Narnia running down to the organ. With the realisation of what was going to happen, Sylva ran back to try to find Zephon, to warn him. Narnia spotted her first, and wove a web around her. Sylva was trapped. Narnia pressed a high key on the organ, and the note rang throughout the cathedral and the surrounding area. Sylva's ears were assailed by a high-pitched sound, and she yelled in pain. She searched the battle zone for Zephon, and didn't pick up anything from him in her psychic search. He wasn't within the range of the blasts deadly sound, she knew that for certain. But there were a HUGE load of burnt, dissected, beheaded, and trampled Sarafan corpses lying around. She noticed a few Zephonim vampires feeding on the living and wounded. She gulped at the horrible sights.  
  
Miles away in the Sarafan stronghold, Zephon was in a state of depression. He had been caught and taken away by the Sarafan, and put in a cramped cell. His chest hurt for reasons he didn't know, and he pondered why he had pushed Sylva from his embrace. He found out from a guard that was nearby that all the vampires in his cathedral were dying in a second. Was Sylva to blame? He asked, unsurely. No, she wouldn't. She cared for vampires more than humans. A sharp cry hit Zephon's ears. It sounded like Sylva's cry. "Hey, vampire! Get over here now!" A guard yelled at him. Zephon stood reluctantly, and was hit in the face by a guard. He ignored them and followed the one who had called him. A small voice entered his head, sounding panicky.  
  
'Zephon it's me Sylva! Listen, Narnia that female has pressed a key on the organ and all the vampires in here are being killed by the sound waves!'  
  
'Sylva? What do you mean Narnia?!'  
  
'She pressed a goddamn high note on the organ! She's tied me up and she's playing the organ right now!' Zephon was dumbstruck. One of his fledglings had killed all the vampires. She'd tied up Sylva? How dare she do that!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Me: Please no flames! I know its kinda crap but please don't flame!*straightens herself up* Now that's over with, I can ask something else! I am writing another story and I have writers block! I need ideas! Here's the last paragraph. It's after Raz comes out with his wings. Oh yeah. Character intro first.  
  
Calico- An indigo haired damphir. She is the elder sister of Sylva.  
  
Raziel- *evil voice* YOU KNOW WHO HE IS!!!  
  
Dio'telrin- A Razielim fledgling. Calico doesn't like him very much.  
  
*Start mini transmission*  
  
Dio was having a hard time weaving through the rays and trying to keep away from the creature chasing him. All of a sudden, there was no leopard chasing him. He stopped, and sat in the shadows. Then he heard a growl from beneath him. He'd sat on her. 'Oh crap' the fledgling thought, as he jumped up as quickly as he could. Calico was muttering so many swearwords; it would make the SAILORS ears turn red. She bolted after the vampire, only to be caught by the scruff of her neck by Raziel. "Where did you come from?" He asked her, obviously not recognising her. She struggled a bit, and growled at him, "Put me down, Raziel. You're starting to choke me." He dropped her like she was a hot brick. Calico backed off a bit and regained her sense of which way was up and which was down. She changed her form, so he would recognise her. Raziel gasped, "Calico?" She nodded, wondering how he remembered her.  
  
*end mini transmission*  
  
So, can you PLEASE send me ideas? Please??? Any and all flames will be dissected and displayed on a special page. 


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Me: Hello!! It seems I'm gonna get a few not-so-nice reviews. Oh well.  
  
Kudos: Dark Sephiroth- Me: :) Oh, in that case. YEAH!!! SEND HIM!!! KILL THEM ALL!!!  
  
Cloti- Me: If ya read the rest of the story then you'll understand, and *is now REALLY pissed off* I'M A BEGINNER!!! GIVE ME A BREAK!*calms down* How is it hardly a story? Give me a reason and I might be gentle. Or.*pushes button and lets loose her dark, pyromaniac side* *you hear a few screams and growls as Pheon rips Cloti to shreds*  
  
CrownOfRust- Me: Awwwww, tankyou!!! *Gives Dark Sephiroth and CrownOfRust cookies*  
  
Jackie Almasy- Me: Hmm. Maybe. Just maybe. if I tweak the ideas a bit.  
  
AquaSword- Me: OK! I'll put Kain in the story!!! After the second chapter. Yeah, Narnia is a bitch. I'm gonna-!!!!  
  
Zeph: *puts his hand over my mouth* don't spoil it!!!  
  
Me: Here's the story! At the end I'll tell you what Cloti said about this fic. *Hands all reviewers cookies* It gets a bit mushy in this chapter!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sylva lay twitching in her awkward position against the wall. She was royally PO'ed at Narnia for trying to kill her counterpart. Her body started glowing a light, eerie blue in the darkness. A wind started to pick up in the chamber, but there was no way a breeze could get this far into the cathedral. Then again, this wasn't any ordinary wind. All the cobwebs flew off the walls, and it started to turn into a miniature tornado. Sylva was freed from her prison. She was the one controlling this thing. Narnia was in trouble. Sylva let the tornado rage as she made her way out of the room. She locked it behind her. Her wings spread and she teleported outside, and then flew to the Sarafan stronghold. Back in the room, Narnia screamed as she was whirled around it and hit the organ.  
  
Sylva's speed was near to supersonic when she crashed through a wall in the stronghold. She snarled as a guard attacked her from her right. He was scratched across the face by her claws as she changed into a wolf. A few hours later, she found Zephon in a cell, wearing only his leather pants. She jumped at the door to stick her head through the bars at the top. CLANG!!! Zephon heard a low growl as Sylva hit the magical barrier in front of the door. He wanted to see who it was, but couldn't move because he was too weak. Sylva changed back and absorbed the magic around the door. She kicked the offending object and saw Zephon kneeling on the ground, weak and injured from being tortured by the humans. He lifted his head weakly, and those gold orbs widened in shock. Sylva was alive! Either that or he was dead. She knelt down beside him and hugged him. Zephon gasped in pain from a wound on his chest that hadn't healed. She immediately pulled away to save him from feeling more pain. She put her hand on his face but he shied away from her. "Sylva?" His cracked lips formed. It came out in a whisper. Sylva nodded. A ghost of a smile graced his features, before he collapsed onto her. She caught him before he hit her. She hissed in sympathy as she found a gash across his back that was extremely red and inflamed. Sylva vowed then to never leave her love's side.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Me: What do ya think? Oh yeah, here's what Cloti said:  
  
Cloti (Anonymous)  
  
You call this a fic? HA  
  
Me: now what was the point of that? R&R!! 


	8. chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Me: *waves furiously* I'm back!! As are the Kudos!  
  
Dark Sephiroth- Me: Thanks for letting me know, bud! *hugs you then runs off with her dark side to go and barbecue M'avina* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!! DIE DEMON!!!*sounds of torture and screams can be heard**KABOOM!!!*  
  
Pheon: *comes back slightly sooty* heheheheh. Sylva and I set off an atom bomb! Dark Sephiroth, you can finish M'avina off.*tosses you M'avina and a crystallite, diamond-edged katana* Crystallite is a light producing crystal, and it's also sharp as a razor is and harder than diamond! Have fun!!!^-^!  
  
Jackie Almasy- Me: Thank for the defence, but it wasn't Cloti. It was M'avina. Dark Sephiroth told me. Anyway, when are you going to update Ambitions of Desire?  
  
Kaya De Crystalline- Me: ^___________________^ we aim to please! I know. How can someone be so cruel? Especially when they're so cute?????*whispers* But then again, Zephon's a sadist.  
  
AquaSword- Me: Yeah. Kinda chokes ya up,*sniff* don't it? Sylva always knew how to control the wind. There were a few times when she was learning to properly control it that she kinda. destroyed a load of stuff.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Zephon began to wake up, finally feeling all of his body's aches and pains. A slight rustle came from his right side. He twisted his head, a reprimand ready to fly. A gentle smile crept onto his lips instead. Sylva was there, lying beside him. A feathered wing covered his front, laid over a gash. She flicked both eyes open in an instant, her silver haired head shooting up to see what the disturbance was. She grinned like a hyper person would, and snuggled into his side. "Zephon! You're awake!" Came a muffled greeting. He chuckled at her childish eagerness but tightly shut his eyes due to a wave of pain from where she had dug her head in. She must have dug in quite hard. A shrill cry escaped his lips. It was too much to hold in. A scream rang through the corridors of the giant cathedral, much like the sound of the organ had. Zephon felt two cool arms encircle his chest. The pain faded. Battered and bruised, he lay back into Sylva. Narnia was watching again. The vampiress appeared out of the shadows, beside her ex-friend. Sylva snarled at her and jumped up.  
  
"You know, it's your fault. If you hadn't left him, he wouldn't be like this." This possibility ran through Sylvanon's mind. She shook it off. Zephon stared curiously at the two females, too dazed to hear what insults were thrown at Sylva.  
  
"Sylva, you are one hell of a bitch!"  
  
"Bloodsucking dumbass!"  
  
"Half-bred vampire wannabe!" CRACK!! Narnia's head collided with a wall. Sylva blinked. What had just happened? Zephon walked up behind her and hung his arms around her neck. She leaned into him, as he kissed her neck. A growl sounded from the wall. Zephon was pushed away as the vampiress collided at high speed with the damphir. She crashed into the ground. A minute ago, Sylva had been in the way of a large blast of magic. Zephon checked the area around him. She was nowhere. Sylva thought as she floated in the air above them, 'You attack, Narnia, and I will land on you.' Down below, the Clan Lord doubled over as yet another wave of pain swept over him, this time from where Narnia hit him in the stomach. He straightened up only to get knocked flying into the wall behind him. A Zephon shaped impression was around him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Me: Thanks to all you reviewers. Couldn't keep going without ya! WAY! A fight is going to ensue, that's a definite. 


	9. chappy 8 is here!

Chapter 8  
  
Me: Wheeee! You like it, you like it, you like the way this- @.@  
  
Pheon: Sorry about that, but it was getting on my nerves. Now, Sylva, do the Kudos and I'll give you sugar.  
  
Me: OKAY!  
  
Jackie Almasy- Me: Ok, and thanks for saying it gets better every time!  
  
CrownOfRust- Me: Well, thanks man! And I will continue!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The levitation spell wore off of Sylva as Narnia stood underneath her. She landed on her friend-turned-enemy. Zephon had been rendered unconscious by the impact of being smashed into a wall. Sylva started growling. Her low growl echoed around the circular room. Narnia trembled. She knew what happened when the damphir was angry. The air in the room started to form a whirlwind. Sylva flew over to Zephon and shielded him from the extreme winds. A cry escaped from her, but it was lost in the roar of the wind. Narnia had dug her claws into Sylva's wings and was trying to pull her away from her counterpart. Zephon woke, as the shriek from Sylva pierced his ears, and watched, horrified, as she was pulled away from his embrace. 'No. Not again. I'm not leaving her again.' Something snapped inside of him then. With a wordless cry filled with pain and rage, he jumped onto Narnia, his claws digging into her back. She let go of Sylva's wings and was thrown around the room by the whirlwind. The Clan Lord jumped off and ran to Sylva.  
  
She lay on the ground. A gasp came from her as he caught her wing. He gently picked her up, allowing her wings to droop down over his arms. Zephon carried her out of the room as the extreme winds died down. All that was left of Narnia were a few, amazingly, charred pieces. Sylva was barely conscious by the time she was laid down on a bed of white silk. Zephon stayed there with her for three days without feeding or anything, as her wings healed. Once when he was asleep, Altorne crept in, holding a vial of some strange liquid. Just as he got to the side of the bed, he heard something. Crack! He looked down, and saw a square, clear crystal plate, with a huge crack in it. Zephon's head shot up quick as lightening, and he glared at his second in disgust.  
  
"What are you doing with that vial?" The Clan Lord sneered. Altorne froze. He was in for it now. Especially if his sire found out what was in that vial. "I'd say you were trying to poison my girl if I didn't know any better."  
  
"What would you say, sire, if I told you I was?" Zephon's eyes narrowed. He didn't like Altorne's tone of voice. Also he wasn't about to let his Sylva get poisoned by his second in command. 


	10. chappy 9! OMG! Gomen nasai I'll give pix...

Chapter 9  
  
Me: Hello!!! I'm back!!!*looks at how late she is with updating* HOLY SHIT!!!! Here are the Kudos! Ok?  
  
Kaya de Crystalline- Me: Altorne don't like Sylva because she ruined his so called, 'perfect face' as he put it. He's trying to poison her because of that.  
  
Jackie Almasy- Me: yeah, things are starting to, aren't they?  
  
Dark-Sephiroth- Me: Yeah sorry about that. ^-^U  
  
AquaSword- Me: She does have rather a lot of enemies doesn't she? On with the fic!!!!  
  
*Starts transmission*  
  
Two silver slits were glowing in the darkness. Sylvanon was awake. Zephon noticed the look in her eyes and backed away. She got up, her wings swaying from side to side. Altorne gulped. For once in his vampiric life, he was scared of a girl. Sylva's eyes were flashing dangerously. She growled at him. Zephon understood what she was growling at. Around his second's neck was half of a pendant. Around Sylva's neck was the other half. Altorne had stolen it from her (A/N: Zeph don't know this yet!). "Altorne, leave her alone!!" he commanded. The said vampire backed down, but grinned maliciously. Zephon turned to his girl and spat at her, "So, you're with my second-in-command, are you?" "Zephon, this isn't what it looks like, honest." "Oh isn't it? I see you and my second wearing half of a pendant each. How could it not be what it looks like?" His eyes were full of rage and pain. She sighed and backed away from him. A small glow appeared in her hands, twisting and writhing. The pendant around her neck glowed with a light blue. The one around Altorne's neck ripped itself off and flew into the energy ball.  
  
It passed out of the ball as Sylva's own clan symbol. As the half pendant flew to him, Zephon swiped at it and knocked it away. Sylva started walking away from him. Thankfully he couldn't see the tears sliding down her face. He turned to her as she left and called after her spitefully, "I don't want to ever see you again!" She turned and looked at him, and called back to him, "You WON'T!" Sylva ran out of his room, out of the cathedral. She spread her wings and flew to her forest home. She never went back. As Sylva had left Zephon's territory, the transformation spell she had put on him faded, and he once again became a giant spider. 


	11. chappy 10! I'm back!

Chapter 10  
  
Me: Yay! You're still reviewing! KUDOS!!!!*really cool echo happens* Sorry about taking so long to update, but my computer got disconnected from the net and I had to wait for dad to get it back on.*sigh*  
  
Jackie Almasy- Me: Heheheheh. Go on I know you want to write a story about Zeph. Oh yeah, about Ambitions of Desire, that story rocks!!*remembers Dante from Deil May Cry's motto* let's rock, baby!! Heheheheh. *gets out camera* smile! *clicks away* MOMENT!!! KODAK!!  
  
Kaya de Crystalline- Me: I will get them back together in this chapter.  
  
AquaSword- Me: Sylva will come back, don't you worry.  
  
Dark-Sephiroth- Me: *consolingly* Hey, don't be like that. I shouldn't have forgotten. *puts Zeph back together using magic*  
  
*start transmission*  
  
500 years later.  
  
Zephon woke to a LOUD crash in the hall outside his throne room. A figure walked in, dusting her hands off. A few Zephonim lay, bruised and very battered, in a heap. At first, Zephon didn't recognise the intruder, but as she lifted her head, he did. Barely able to breathe, he whispered, "Sylva?" Sylva looked up and grinned at him. "Hiya Zephon. Want to be changed back again?" A ghost of a grin graced Zephon's spider like features. "You bet." Zephon was turned into his (preferred) human form, and Sylva offered the pendant half to him. He looked at it uncertainly, then, seeing the look in her eyes, took it. She looked at him shyly, and explained quietly, "Altorne stole it. He wore it, so you would have me killed, thinking that I had betrayed you. But Zephon," She placed a hand on his soft skinned cheek, and he nuzzled into it. "I would never ever betray you. I can't, because," She drew a breath to stop herself from shaking. "I'm your counterpart. The same age, but I'm completely opposite to you. I can, however, be very sadistic and evil, like you." Zephon stared at her, dumbstruck. How could she be his counterpart? He'd heard the story of having damphir counterparts before, but he'd never believed them. Now, here was Sylva, telling him that she was his true counterpart. "But how can you be? I didn't think there were such things as counterparts. Oh god," He quickly realised. "What if Kain finds out?" "Kain has no say in the matter, Zephon. He can't do anything." Zephon grinned, knowing that Kain couldn't stop them. "But what about my brothers?"  
  
The end. Or is it?  
  
In Raziel's home.  
  
A young indigo haired girl ran towards Raziel's private chambers. Calico smirked. 'You're mine Raziel.' And so it begins again.  
  
*end transmission*  
  
Me: Ooooh, cliffy!!!! R&R and I might put up a sequel!!! 


End file.
